Gone But Not Forgotten
by Coraline15
Summary: This is the Alternate Ending to my story 'The Sickness', If you hadn't read that yet, PLEASE read that first so you're not confused with what's going on? Thanks. R&R! Please! One-shot. WARNING: CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH! ZADF!


Gone But Not Forgotten

**_Disclaimers: All Invader Zim characters are owned by Jhonen Vasquez and are copied without permission. This story has been made for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: *PLEASE READ*  
>I had this thought on my mind before I had started writing my story 'The Sickness'. This used to be an idea for the ending; key words "Used to be". But knowing now, everyone would probably wouldn't have been too happy if this was it. So since this is going to be the Alternate Ending, it's going to be a one-shot. This story is going to be extremely sad and and might make you cry, so for those who might get sad very easily, might not want to continue reading this. Just a warning in case you are. (Rated PG-13 for extreme sadness and character death.)<p>

Gone But Not Forgotten

Young Dib Membrane sat on his bed, unable to keep his tears from falling. It had been weeks since what had happened. He still couldn't believe Zim was gone. If only there could've been something he could've done that could've been done to prevent what had happened, but it seemed Zim hadn't had the strength to make it through. Dib turned his gaze toward the window. He could still remember the day everything had happened. As much as he had wished there had been something that could've been done.

_*Flashback*_

_Dib poured the liquid in Zim's slightly open mouth, some of it trickling down his chin and neck. _

_"Zim?" Dib said quietly. Zim didn't move."Zim!" Dib said again. _

_Zim didn't respond. _

_"Zim... Please... Don't do this!" Dib begged. _

_He soon placed a gentle hand to Zim's neck. After a few moments, Dib slowly pulled his shaky hand away before looking over at Gaz, who had been sitting in the back. Her _eyes grew in shock and realization_ as she saw a look of regret in her brother's eyes.  
><em>

_"Ship?" Dib said with a shaky voice. _

_"What?"Tak's voice replied, a bit annoyed._

_"T-take us home." Dib replied._

_The voice remained quiet for a moment._

_"As you wish." She said at last.  
><em>

_With that said, they made their way back to Earth. Everything was extremely quiet the entire way home. When they finally made it back, Gaz and Gir stayed at the house while Dib left and made his way down the road. He headed off toward the woods carrying Zim's limp body in his arms, a white sheet draped around it. He soon found the spot beneath a tree where a hole had been freshly dug. Dib choked back a sob as he gazed at Zim's peaceful face one last time. _

_"Zim..." he said at last. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, as he hugged him tightly, more tears slipping down his face. _

_After a few moments, Dib covered him again before gently placing Zim in the make-shift grave. He then began to fill in the dirt and soon stood again gazing solemnly at the sight before him. After giving a silent prayer, Dib turned and slowly began to head back home. When he got there, he hesitated for a moment before slowly opening the door and heading inside. Gaz; who had been sitting on the couch turned in his direction as he came into the room. Her eyes grew in surprise and grief as she saw Dib's tear-stained face. Gir; who had been in the other room, soon came in to see what was going on. Soon, he began to glance around. _

_"Mary? Where's Master?" Gir asked a bit confused. _

_Dib gave a sad sigh. _

_"Did he go out on a walk? Gir asked. "I'm gonna go make him a cake!" _

_"Gir..." Dib started a moment, causing Gir to stop and turn toward him. _

_Dib sighed again.  
><em>

_"He's not out on a walk." He managed to say, choking back a sob. _

_"Oh... Will he be back soon?" Gir asked. _

_"No... _He's gone." Dib managed, his voice cracking. __

__"Where'd he go?" Gir asked becoming a bit scared. "When will he be back?" __

__"_Gir..." Dib started, tears threatening to come again. "He's not_ coming_ back." _

_"Why? Where's my Master?" Gir asked, becoming even more afraid. _

_"Zim can't be_ with_ us anymore." Dib replied, his voice filled with sorrow. _

_It was then that Gir understood as tears soon began to fall and the little S.I.R. unit began to cry. Dib pulled Gir into a sorrowful hug as he began to sob. Gaz; who was still near the couch, soon came forward. Dib soon pulled her into a hug as she too began to cry._

_*Flashback Ends*  
><em>

Dib wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. Since then, Dib and Gaz had decided it would be best to take care of Gir. Gir over time seemed to have lost his happiness and joy. Gaz had also become more to herself and the usual anger she had seemed to have cooled, giving sadness to take its place. It seemed the loss of ZIm had hit everyone hard. Some harder than others. Dib glanced over at his bedside clock; which read 8:35 p.m.. Regardless on how late in the day it was, Dib knew he needed to go out to clear his head. With his mind made up, Dib rose from his bed and pulled on his trench-coat. After doing so, he left his room. As quietly as he could, he made his way down the stairs. Once at the door, Dib quietly opened the door and shut it gently behind him. Dib then began his way down the dim and empty street. There were so many things on his mind.

If only he could've gotten Zim the cure in time, then he would've still been here. Dib mournfully wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. After a few moments, he glanced up to see that he had come to the woods, and he slowed to a halt. His gaze soon landed on the freshly upturned Earth beneath one of the nearby trees. Dib soon made his way over before kneeling beside it. Dib placed a shaky hand on the freshly dug pile, choking back a sob as tears threatened to fall. After a few moments, Dib soon stood again before walking out into the nearby field and gazing up that the sky. A full silver moon shimmered brightly above him, accompanied by millions of glittering stars.

"Zim..." Dib said at last. "I don't know if you can hear me. But if there was anything I could do, I..." Dib trailed off as he hung his head. "Zim... I'm so sorry." He choked out and soon began to sob.

Soon, a soft gust of wind began to blow through the grass around him.

"Dib?" Came a soft calm voice from behind him.

Dib lifted his head before slowly turning toward the voice. His eyes soon grew in awe at the sight before him. There was a faint glow that soon took the form of the dead Irken. He was dressed in his invader uniform but the clothing was all white and he seemed to glow a warm golden color. A pair of pure white wings rested upon his back on either side of his PAK. The soft gusts of wind gently twirled through Dib's trench-coat and hair as he stood where he was, staring in awe a the sight before him. After a few moments, Dib slowly began his way towards him. Soon, he threw his arms around him in a joyful hug. Zim grinned and soon did the same. Dib pulled back and smiled tearfully.

"I'm so glad to see you." Soon, he frowned in regret. "I-I'm sorry. I wish I could've gotten you the cure... But I... I was too l-late." He managed to say. "I... I'm so sorry." He choked out.

"Dib..." Zim started, placing a hand on Dib's should; causing Dib to look up, as more tears began to form again.

"It's alright." He said with a smile. "I'm no longer in pain and I am happy that you had tried to help me."

"I-I just wish I could've done something." Dib replied, sadness returning, his tears. "Then... You'd still be here."

Zim chuckled.

"Well, I may be dead, but that doesn't mean I actually left." He replied. "You may not see, but Zim is still here."

Dib gave a half-smile.

"Remember that you're still be my friend and always will be."

Dib smiled and wiped his eyes as Zim removed his hand from his shoulder. When Dib looked up, Zim was gone. Dib glanced around before turning his gaze back towards the night sky, a joyful smile forming as fresh tears trickled down his cheeks. Soon, he closed his eyes and wiped his tears away. After a few more moments, Dib turned and began to head home but not before placing a flower upon the fresh pile of dirt beneath the particular tree. As Dib headed home, he knew now that Zim wasn't gone, he was still here and always would be.

_~fin~_

**T_T... Omg! I actually cried when I wrote this! TToTT But anyways, this was what I had been talking about before :') This was the original ending ^^; Sorry for the OOCness -_-; But I still hope you liked it anyways :D R&R Please! Thanks! :D:D  
><strong>


End file.
